The invention relates to a belay descender device for a rope comprising:                a cam mounted rotating on a fixed flange to perform locking of the rope when said rope is under tension,        an operating lever or handle articulated on the cam to cause progressive unlocking of the rope with a geared-down effect at the beginning of the unlocking travel of the lever.        